


Mesmerized

by easilydistractedbyfanfic



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, What If for S6, but SWEET smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 11:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easilydistractedbyfanfic/pseuds/easilydistractedbyfanfic
Summary: For the 2019 Flash Round of the 100 Kink MemePrompt: Raven and Murphy get caught searching an area of Sanctum they shouldn't be in. Whoever finds them gets to punish them.





	Mesmerized

“When I saw the weak light through the window, I knew I should come report it,” Jade explains, hurrying along to keep up with Simone on the path to Ryker’s workshop. 

“Yes, yes, you did the right thing by coming to get me. Everyone’s at the Naming Celebration and no one should be in there. It’s got to be some of those people from Earth snooping around. It doesn’t matter - we’ll take care of them and then go back to the party.”

“Shouldn’t we alert Russell, or some of the other guards to help us apprehend them?” Jade’s voice is anxious, knowing she shouldn’t question a Prime like Simone, but there’s never been a problem quite like this before and the last thing Jade wants to do is screw it up. 

Simone fingers the pendant around her neck, shiny and glinting in the pale light of the moon. “Don’t worry, we won’t need them for what I’m planning.”

* * *

Raven quietly slides open another drawer under the workbench, rifling through the tools she finds there, hoping to find _something_ that will tell her more about this society and the people in it. She’d thought about going to the party when Ryker had invited her, but only for a minute before deciding her time could be better spent digging for information. Murphy must’ve had the same idea, because she’d only been alone for about twenty minutes before he’d joined her, and they’d agreed to finish searching the workshop before quickly moving on while the buildings were all still practically deserted. They might not get another chance like this anytime soon. 

“There’s nothing down here.” Murphy flicks the weak beam of the flashlight towards the stairs. “What about up there? If that leads to his room we might have better luck finding something useful.”

“Alright, though I did find a couple of tools that might come in handy if we find ourselves in another collar situation.” Raven pats the brace on her leg, and Murphy grins knowingly, understanding that she’s hidden them there. 

“Can’t be too prepared,” he agrees, and she follows him up the steps. 

They’re searching Ryker’s room, each of them rifling hastily through his belongings before she feels Murphy suddenly against her back, hand wrapped around her mouth before she can make a sound. She’d been going through Ryker’s dresser, fingers flicking through the clothes, and she’s startled until she realizes Murphy’s head is cocked towards the door, listening intently. He doesn’t release her, even when she relaxes against him, his body focused on whether someone is coming. 

Jade appears first, her tall wooden staff held stiffly in her hand, but then Simone fills the doorway and her presence commands attention. Murphy’s hand drops away from Raven’s mouth, instead sliding down to her waist so he can push her behind him as he steps forward. 

“I’m guessing there’s no way we can keep this our little secret,” he quips, seemingly at ease, but Raven knows better. Murphy’s prepared for a fight if they can’t talk their way out of this one. 

“Much as I do enjoy a good secret,” Simone smiles, “I think we’re going to have to let this one out of the bag...eventually, anyway. But now’s not a good time for me.” She gestures to the bed in the middle of the room. “Both of you, sit on the end of the bed, close together.”

Raven waits for Murphy to make a decision before she follows, both of them complying with Simone’s order. Raven doesn’t take her eyes off Jade, hovering nearby at the ready, and when she sits down next to Murphy, she leaves barely an inch between them and their knees bump. 

Simone starts to play with the pendant at the end of her necklace, shiny and entrancing with the way it catches the meager light. Her melodic voice is soothing when she speaks again. 

“I know you’re curious about this place. So many new things to learn. And you’re all so tired, both of you so tired from the things you’ve been through. You can rest here, with us, with each other. We want you to be happy, you can be happy. Just relax and I’ll show you. I’ll show you just how to do it. How to rest, how to be happy…”

Her voice drones on, reassuring and almost like a balm to Raven’s tumultuous emotions. Her shoulders lose their tension as her body relaxes into Murphy next to her, and if she stopped to think about it, she would feel him becoming calmer too, his breathing no longer on the edge of a confrontation but content instead. 

She feels lighter as she listens to Simone, and her vision blurs a bit, no longer concerned with Jade or that they’ve been caught somewhere they shouldn’t be. She’s mostly aware of her heartbeat, and Murphy’s along with it from where his arm presses against hers. They start to beat in tandem, and the soft, slow rhythm of steady thumps adds to Raven’s complacency. 

“That’s right,” Simone cajoles, “you’re both doing so well. There’s only one thing you need to do now, only one thing to remember. Murphy, if Raven tries to leave these two rooms at any time, I want you to stop her. She cannot leave. You will stop her. Do you understand, Murphy? What will you remember?”

“I’ll stop her.”

“Wonderful, that’s exactly right. Murphy will not let Raven leave. And Raven, you only have one thing to remember as well. Only one thing to do. If Murphy tries to leave these two rooms at any time, I want you to stop him. He cannot leave. You will stop him. Do you understand, Raven? What will you remember?”

“Murphy stays here,” Raven recites dutifully. 

“Such a smart girl. Such a good boy. You’re both doing so beautifully. I knew you would. You want to let go. You want to relax and be happy, and now you can. Only one rule, one thing to remember. Murphy stays here. Raven stays here. You’ll remember, won’t you? Smart girl. Good boy. So happy to let go and relax. I’m going to leave now, but you’ll remember. Murphy will remember. Raven will remember. I’ll come back, perhaps in the morning, but you’ll remember until you see me again. Raven stays here. Murphy stays here. Until I come back.”

Simone continues circling her fingers over her necklace, her small audience almost enthralled by her movements. _It was almost as if they wanted to be hypnotized, they were led into it so easily_ , she smiles confidently. She turns to Jade, convinced her plan will work until she ends it. 

“We can go back to the party now. They’ll be fine here.” Simone starts down the steps, but Jade is slow to follow once she pulls the door closed behind her. 

“But, are you sure? How are they going to stop each other from leaving? What if they hurt each other, won’t that create another problem?”

“Oh, Jade. For a guard, you aren’t very good at noticing details. He stepped in front of her as soon as we showed up, and she looked to him to see what he would do, which tells me she trusts his judgment and he wants to protect her. They wouldn’t hurt each other.” 

Simone stops at the downstairs door to Ryker’s workshop and gestures for Jade to hurry. “We’ll lock the main door and I’ll make sure Ryker stays at the Castle tonight. No one will come here until we return sometime tomorrow. You need to understand, Jade. I shut down the _conscious_ mind when I hypnotize. It’s their subconscious self, their imagination, if you will, that’s going to interpret my instructions. They may get creative in order to comply with my rules, but I’m well-trained in psychology and human nature. Believe me when I say that if either of those two have a mark on them tomorrow, it will not be because they _fought_ each other.”

* * *

Murphy sits at the edge of the bed, blinking rapidly at the fog in his brain, desperate to clear it. Raven’s leaning against him, her weight heavy at his side as though he’s the only thing holding her up. Twisting his torso, he grips her arms to keep her steady so he can determine if she’s alright. Her head lolls a bit to the side and his chest tightens with concern. 

“You okay, Raven? I feel fucking weird.”

It’s a relief when she lifts her head to look back at him, eyes cloudy but trying to focus. “I feel weird too. What just happened?”

“I don’t really know. We were searching, and then Simone was here. With that female guard, maybe? I’m not sure. I think she talked to us but it’s hazy.”

“Yeah, that sounds right. At least I think it does. I feel… I don’t know, I don’t feel as tense as before. Like I feel relaxed but I don’t know why I would feel like that.” Raven stands carefully, walking over to the small mirror on the wall to peer at herself, but it gives Murphy a feeling of unease to see her pass so close to the door leading out of the bedroom. 

She turns to face him, and as far as he can tell, nothing looks different about her except her body language does seem less strained. “Why wouldn’t they have taken us somewhere, tied us up or something? I mean, they caught us snooping around, but they just talked to us? Maybe they’re going to get that Russell guy, he’s fucking creepy. Do you think they locked us in?”

Raven moves closer to the door and Murphy jumps to his feet, striding over to lean against it before she can reach it first. He rattles the doorknob. “No, we’re not locked in. But we should stay here. Everyone’s at the Castle or back at the Gagarin and we’d be dumb to poke around any more tonight. If they’re letting us off with just a warning, let’s take advantage of it and bide our time.”

Her head tilts to the side inquisitively as she regards him. “That doesn’t sound like you, Murphy, not to press an advantage when you have it. Maybe we should go find Bellamy and Echo, let them know what happened.” Raven’s hand reaches out towards the doorknob. 

“No!” Murphy yells, catching her wrist in a steely grip and keeping her from opening the door. There’s no way he’s letting her out, and the sooner she understands that, the better. “I really think we need to stay here. How about for once you listen to _me_ for a change?”

“For _once_?” Raven sounds incredulous. “I listen to you way more than I should, you jackass! What the hell is your problem, anyway?”

Murphy crowds into her forcefully, using his hold on her wrist to maneuver her away from the exit until her ass bumps roughly against the dresser, trapping her between it and his body. “I don’t have a problem, because you’re not going anywhere.” 

The comment only provokes her further, but before she can say another word, he ducks his head against her neck, his mouth brushing the sensitive skin there as he whispers huskily. “Don’t fight me on this, Raven. You’re not going to win.”

Goosebumps break out across her flesh, a bolt of lust hitting her so hard her knees go weak. _What the fuck is wrong with her, getting turned on because Murphy’s getting bossy?_ She presses her free hand flat on his chest, attempting to push him away, but he doesn’t budge except to let his palms graze down her middle until he reaches the backs of her thighs, aggressively lifting her on top of the dresser so he can push himself between her spread legs. 

Raven gasps, stunned motionless as his mouth starts to suck at the base of her neck, her hands clinging to the worn fabric of the t-shirt stretched across his chest. “What are you _doing_?”

His fingers squeeze almost painfully into the top of her ass, jerking her towards him so she can feel the hard length of his cock through the seam of her pants. Her head drops back mindlessly and he takes advantage, teeth nipping sharply along the exposed skin when he answers her. 

“What I want.”

It doesn’t make sense, not what he’s saying and not what he’s doing either. They should leave this place, right this minute and get their friends, and why he won’t let her leave should mean something, Raven’s sure. But...he wants to touch her, _is_ touching her, obviously turned on, and it’s useless to deny herself, not after he takes it that far. And not when it’s what she wants too. It’ll come with a price, maybe even more than she’ll want to pay, but that’s a worry for tomorrow along with why exactly she’s giving in so easily. 

In the meantime, all thoughts about leaving the room desert her as she threads her fingers through his hair, tugging his head up so she can crush her lips against his. 

* * *

The satisfaction of keeping her from leaving the room is nothing compared to the thrill that ripples through him when he feels her give in, knowing she’s going to let him fuck her. It’s in the way she lets him have control, opens her mouth to his tongue and draws up her knees around his hips so he can get closer. Raven surrenders, and it fuels something in him beyond just desire to find out that he hardly had to push to get his way. 

He had to keep her in the room, it was important, and when she wanted to leave, he’d had a mad sort of compulsion to prevent her from going. It felt like the most natural thing in the world to use sex to keep her with him, and as her sweet mouth kisses him back eagerly, he wonders why they haven’t done this before. 

They could take their time, he could go slow now that she’s yielded, but he’s too impatient and hard already just from discovering she wants this. He unzips her pants, pops open the button and works two fingers inside her panties to get at her clit, stinging her bottom lip with a rough nip of his teeth when he feels how wet she already is. She moans, loud, and he uses his free hand to push up her shirt and free her breasts from the confines of her bra. He sucks a nipple into his mouth at the same time he plunges his fingers inside her pussy, and she restlessly tilts her hips up trying to take more of him inside her as her breath comes in short little pants. He fucks her slow but deep, showing her what he’s going to do with his cock, whimpers and gasps pulled from her throat as he sucks her breast harder. 

“Come on my fingers for me, Raven, and then you can come all over my cock. Gonna make you feel so good, make you scream while I fuck you.”

Her mouth falls open as her eyelids flutter, her pussy gripping him tighter, so he circles one nipple with his tongue while he pinches the other sharply in his free hand and it’s what she needs to push her over, wetness seeping out of her to soak his fingers and leak into her already damp panties. She’s so pretty when she comes, her face flushed and a blush spreading across her breasts where they’re pushed up over her bra. The need to see her completely naked engulfs him and has him urging her to her feet, in spite of her shaky legs and unfocused gaze. 

Murphy pulls her shirt over her head, dropping it to the floor behind them as he steers her to the bed. The bra comes off next and then she lets him guide her backwards to lay down. He wastes no time getting her shoes, socks, brace and pants off, and then she’s spread out before him in just her black panties. He’s staring, can’t help himself, his dick jerking in his pants with thoughts about what he wants to do to her. Raven looks up at him, hair messy on the faded blanket and eyes dazed. She’s the only thing he can think about, nothing else exists outside this room, nothing but keeping her here with him and finally getting to touch her like he wants. 

Undressing quickly, he kneels on the bed over her, mouth insistent on hers as he explores her body with his hands. She pushes her bare breasts into his chest, seeking contact, and the hard points of her nipples scrape against his skin. His cock ruts against the outside of her panties, the cloth barrier wet with her come and now some of his as it leaks from his tip. He can’t wait to make her come again, needs to feel her squeeze him tight while he’s deep in her cunt. Sitting up between her thighs, Murphy slips his fingers under the waistband of her panties, in a hurry to get them off. The fragile fabric is too worn for his coarse treatment, tearing along the sides of her hips to expose her pussy to his hungry eyes. 

The urge to taste her is strong, but he’s barely in control as it is, especially with her hand darting up to curl around him almost setting him off. Grabbing her wrist, he twists it up and to the side of her head, holding it down on the mattress so she can’t touch him, making her whine in protest. A noise of a different kind is wrung out of her when he glides a finger from his other hand through her slick, opening her and guiding his cock closer. Raven lifts her hips and he plunges into her with a wet, obscene sound that has him pulling out and driving back into her immediately with the need to hear it again. 

“Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck…” Raven chants, shivering beneath him as he snaps his hips harder to sink himself into her tight, hot pussy. It’s so good, he just pants into her neck, breathing harshly and trying to think about anything that will delay his orgasm. He lets go of her wrist, palming her breast instead, and her arms lift around his neck, holding him to her as she throws her head back. The helpless, needy moans she makes spur him on, so he rears back onto his knees, yanking her hips onto his cock as he thrusts deeper, thumb dragging over her clit and through the sopping folds of her swollen cunt so he can see how he’s stretching her full. 

Raven does scream when she comes, almost sobbing as her core muscles squeeze and pulse around his cock, so intense he feels like he could pass out. He holds on for a few more deep, forceful jabs until there’s no stopping the throbbing jets of thick come that burst out of him, drawing his pleasure out as he keeps coming, emptying himself inside Raven and filling her up. Sated, his heavy limbs relax as he lets himself collapse heavily on top of her and the last thing he’s aware of is her satisfied sigh. 

* * *

Raven opens her eyes to unfamiliar surroundings. The room smells strongly of sex, and she can feel Murphy’s come leaking out of her, running down her thigh as she lays trapped under his arm, with her back to his chest. His now softened cock nestles against her ass, leaving her feeling sticky and hot all over as she thinks about what they did. 

Something happened when they were searching this room but it’s so hard to hold on to in her mind. She concentrates, and she knows Simone was there and it feels so _close_ but then Murphy’s shifting behind her, leaving her cold as he gets up off the bed and grabs his underwear off the floor. 

“Raven...shit, this is...Listen, I don’t know what’s going on, but we need to get out of here. I think Simone did something to us, I don’t know, but we should find Bellamy, and then we can sort this out.”

He’s picking up her clothes as well, tossing them onto the bed as he struggles to get his legs into his underwear, refusing to look at her. She’s still trying to figure it out too at first, but then he steps closer to the door and something feels like it snaps inside her. She can’t let him leave. 

“Wait, Murphy.” 

He turns to look at her, stopping in his tracks as she smiles coyly up at him. Opening her legs wide, she lays back onto the pillows, one hand drifting down to her pussy and lazily spreading around the copious spent come that’s mixed with her own juices. His mouth drops open and she can see his dick start to harden in the pants that he hasn’t yet fastened, and she bites her lip, pretty sure she’s giving him a nice image he won’t soon forget. To make sure, she uses her other hand to caress her breast and starts to rock her hips in time with the rhythm she’s tapping out on her clit. 

“Maybe we don’t have to go… just yet,” she bargains, and she’s prepared to beg him but he’s already moving towards her, shirt falling from his grasp, forgotten, as his eyes go dark with lust. 

“Are you trying to fucking kill me?” He asks, climbing back onto the bed and trailing one long finger next to hers before he pushes it inside her and makes her shiver. 

“Somehow, I think you’ll survive,” she gasps, before his lips cover hers. 

* * *

A sound somewhere downstairs is what wakes him. The sun outside is just beginning to creep in through the window to light up the room, but he can see Raven sprawled out next to him, naked, her skin flushed and lips swollen from numerous rounds of sex. They’d wake up, fuck each other senseless instead of finding their friends, and then pass out tangled together, only to wake up and do it all over again. He should be exhausted, but as he takes in her rosy nipples, he’s tempted to lean down and draw one into his mouth before he hears someone coming up the steps. Murphy flicks the blanket up, covering Raven from the neck down. 

The female guard enters, but it’s when he sees Simone that it comes rushing back to him. He stands, uncaring about his nudity or the scratches down his back while he picks up the clothes from the floor, not wanting Raven to have to face anyone while she was nude.

He misses the knowing glance Simone sends Jade from where they stand by the door, but her teasing tone is obvious when she speaks. 

“I told you the only marks on them wouldn’t be from fighting.”

Angry, Murphy glares at Simone, understanding it had been her actions with that damned necklace that had somehow done this to them. He gets his underwear and his pants on before going back to the bed to wake up Raven. Her black, ripped panties lay partially hidden by the pillow, and he doesn’t want to think about why he does it, but he smoothly sneaks them into the pocket of his pants without anyone noticing. 

“I guess you wore her out,” Simone chides, when the first gentle shake to her shoulder doesn’t wake Raven up, and it pisses him off. 

“Turn around and let her get dressed in privacy. You both know we’re not going anywhere and you’re blocking the only way out.”

Simone tilts her head, considering. “Alright. Turn around, Jade. He makes a fair point and you’ll hear if they try anything.”

The two women face away from them and Murphy traces his thumb over Raven’s bottom lip before leaning down to kiss her awake. The urge to feel her sweet mouth one last time before she finds out they were somehow hypnotized into being with each other is too strong to ignore, so he lingers and smothers a groan when she starts to kiss him back fervently. He pulls back slowly, reluctant for this to end, and his hand goes to his pocket, fingers fondling the soft, still moist material of her panties as her eyes widen at the sight of Simone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Guys... I can't resist the Kink Memes. I use them to challenge myself to write faster and also create shorter stories (I typically always go long). Quick & Dirty is supposed to be the goal. I spent less time on each story this round but short is always my trouble. 
> 
> This is kind of a win-win for everyone, right?


End file.
